Fan fiction --Chappie
by Zhen Gui
Summary: A new story of Chappie. Yolandi opened her eyes and a new world came.


Sunshine sowed over the closed factory. Birds were flying in the sky. Stray dogs were playing in the grass.

Suddenly, a big sound came from outside the factory.

"Did you forget something? My good buddy! Or you want to taste my delicious bullet meal?" Hippo said in a loud voice. His words repeated in the factory again and again.

When Hippo and his subordinates saw there were three robots, they were scared. "Hi brothers, relax! Relax! You know what? Why don't we do this, we work together to make more money and you will not need to repay the money you borrowed from me." Hippo was so nervous that he knew he couldn't defeat robots. Robots can beat his bullets and kill him in a second.

Chappie, Deon and Ninjia looked at each other and answered all with one voice, "OK! Let's do it!" They run into the rooms and wore on their weapons.

Chappie was really mad these days. He saw his creator dead in Vincent's robot and he saw how his mommy dead. He wanted to help others but others were all attacking him. He wanted to revenge the world and revenge the police. Deon almost die that Vincent used his robot killed Deon. Deon wanted to let the world know he can created robots that have human's mind and they could think independently. Ninja thought this was a good deal as well. He didn't need to repay the money and he could also make money.

Yolandi saw Ninjia, Chappie and Deon were ready to go, she got her pink gun with her, too. "I'm a robot now. I don't need to afraid anyone!" She rushed into Hippo's car and three men got on quickly as well.

Music was singing in the car. The car was dancing in the rhythm of the music. Birds flew away when the car was 100 meters from the trees. They drove really fast. Chappie and Deon hold the seats back tightly. They use almost all the energy to hold the seats. Their vessels in the arms were clear to see. Their body moved left when the car turned to right, moved right when the car turned to right.

Deon was really nervous. He told himself them everything would be fine. They had lots of people to fight with a bank car. He knew he was a robot now. He could resist most of the bullets and he was stronger than any other human. He took a deep breath and removed the drapes on his brows.

"Everybody pay attention! There was a black bank car in 20meters. Everyone get ready and listen to my signal. Robots go frond and cover us." Hippo turned the music down and told them in a low voice.

Chappie, Yolandi and Deon, as the only three robots in the car answered "Yes sir!" in a fast speed.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Chappie! Move!" Hippo yelled and Chappie jumped on to the bank car quickly.

The speed of the car was too fast that Chappie's hands slid and his left part of the body was in the air.

"No Chappie! Hold it!" Deon shouted to Chappie in a loud voice that the bank car discovered them and started to drive faster than before.

"Hurry daddy! Hurry! Chappie need help!" Chappie was so scared he shouted on the car. His body was moving in the wind and shook like a clock pendulum.

The people in the bank car shot to Hippo's car. The glass of the frond window of the car was broken suddenly. The bullets made many holes on the glass. Like many water were flowing freely.

Hippo's car driver could not see clearly. Ninja and Hippo shot the bank car's tires. The bank car got out of control. It started to move crazily. It was drove to the right and drove to the left again. The people in the bank car were fright. People outside the car could hear their screaming.

Chappie lie down on the car and use his hands to hold the roofs of the car. After several times controlling, the tires shouted harshly and stopped with some smoke. At the end, the bank car stopped in the middle of the road. Chappie finally got the balance on the car roof. He opened the car windows and shot the men in the car.

Deon and Yonlandi got off the car and Hippo's subordinates walked behind them.

"I can't do this. No! No!" Deon was so afraid. After sawing Chappie's experience, Deon wanted to pull back the words. He didn't want to join in this war.

Hippo pushed Deon on his back. It was hard for a technologist to fight with somebody.

The bullets shoot on Deon. He closed his eyes and used his arms to protect his body. He couldn't look straight. His body began to shake. He crouched down and all the people behind him crouched down too. After he got shoot, he realized that nothing happened to him.

"Wow! I did make a high quality robot!" He stood up and began to fight. He was proud of himself and laughed when Ninja and Yanlandi were fighting hardly.

Chappie opened the door of the bank car and pulled out the men in the car. He threw them on the floor and shot them with boomerang darts as he did in his first rob.

Ninja used his only leg to kick the man on the floor and abused the man.

People in the bank cars were scared and they dropped their knees to ask Chappie to save their lives. Chappie concentrated on grabbing the money bag and throwing them to Yolandi. Yolandi threw them to Deon and Deon gave the momey to Hippo.

Chappie got almost all the money in the bank car. "Chappie did it! Chappie did it!" Chappie celebrated for himself.

The patrol wagons disturbed Chappie's happiness. They all got on their car quickly and the driver used all his energy to step the accelerator and drove the car away.

Hippo threw the money to the air in the car and laughed. "This is what I want! This the easiest rob I had done forever!" He shouted. He was so happy that he opened his mouth and it could reach his ears. His mouth opened really big that you can see his tooth decay in the back of his mouth.

They celebrated too early. The police chased them. They use cannons to shoot Hippo's car. The car had a similar encounter as the bank car. It stopped in the middle of the road.

A woman got off the police car. It was Michelle Bradley. Deon shocked and sat on the floor.


End file.
